Stickguy and The Mystery to New York
Stickguy and The Mystery to New York is a 2015 American 3D traditional hand-drawn/computer-animated/live action comedy-adventure crossover film produced by JeremyToons Animation Studios, Stickguy Production, and DHX Media, and distributed by Columbia Pictures in United States and Paramount Pictures internationally. The film premiered on July 31, 2015, in New York and United Kingdom, and was released on August 14, 2015. it is based on Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. Plot Set immediately 12 years after the events of Stickguy Adventures, Stickguy and his gang go to Car 2's house, stuck listening to his loud cover of Jungle Boogie (as Car 2 took DJ lessons). Then, Car 2 play a Rugrats Go Wild song called "Island Princess", only for Stickguy to smash the disc upon hearing Angelica's voice, remarking that time he killed a Ivy creation. The broken pieces of the disc, Foosch Yo Mung (a parody of Fush Yu Mang), leads to a series of dots, which leads to an Ouija board. Not knowing how to use it, they call Stickguy 2 to help. After the board works, flashes occur, and papers rise as Car says "Well, That was not fact, nor fiction". They then find the words "Ivy Thy Name Is Not Pure", and after saying them, Ivy teleports to the house into the universe of The Amazing World of Gumball, and upon arrival, grabs Gumball's father, along with the Scan Passer 9000, with him. Ivy teleports to New York, with the Amazing World Of Gumball characters, the Stickguy character, the Jeremytoons characters, and more. Stickguy has a GPS that he has, and tracks down Ivy. He found Ivy in a shop. Stickguy catches him, so that Ivy can let go of Gumball's father. Stickguy failed, so Ivy bought a remote. The characters fight Ivy for Gumball's father. Stickguy's gang win, and Gumball reunites with his father, otherwise, the big ben damaged a bit, the story didn't end. Back at New York, Red sees that slowly the Big Ben is falling towards Chuck and Stickguy, even P-Pals, they run before the Big Ben went destroyed in small pieces, they discuss about the Big Ben fell, and later in TV, the flashing news are discussing about Big Ben that it is fallen, and persons takes a photo of it, posting it to newspaper. Stickguy running away from New York, he was taking a trip on the garden, eats his snack, later Memy9909 came and he sees Stickguy, then he spies him, Stickguy sees him, then he began fighting with him, during the fight there was Larry seeing that they are fighting each other, later after the duel, Stickguy went down, then Tinny checks Stickguy how he is, he said sick, because of the virus, then Red fights with Memy9909, then Memy9909 went down. After the fight, meanwhile, Sonic is in the shops, he goes to GameStop, buying a copy of Sonic Lost World. when he picked it, he sees Dr. Eggman buying Eggman's Workshop, for Xbox 360, Sonic comes over him, and Dr. Eggman turns back to Sonic, and he kicks out in GameStop, and Dr. Eggman stoles the game that Sonic brought, and he puts back to the store, and he made the door unopenable anymore, that only Dr. Eggman can open it, when Dr. Eggman goes away Sonic gets the game again and just now he buys it, later, when Sonic came home, when he opens it, he finds out instead of Sonic Lost World, it was empty. Just the manual, Sonic gets angry and finds for the disc. In 123 Car's World, Gumball visits the city, he sees buildings, Toys 4 Us, but Gumball sees a big truck named "Car's Cat Food", and he is excited to eat them, then he came over Car he said that he's not allowed to eat food, then he strikes him, and Car drives away faster, then Gumball picks a car from someone, and when he picks it and goes away some person cries for his car going away from Gumball, then when arriving near to Car, the jumps and handles the truck, but suddenly Car throw Gumball off and gets damaged a lot, then he gets bashed from another car, Gumball's ears are broken, his arms are almost broken, his legs are broken too, and even the body has revealed his bones, a surgery truck takes him to hospital. In Stickguy's home, he was sleeping during midnight, later a television started up himself, in the television screen, it has 5 Sonic, but in creepy quality, calling it "Glitchic" then Stickguy get forced themselves to wake up, then they stare to the television, and the television says: "OBEY GLITCHIC, DESTROY THE WATTERSONS!", then Stickguy's eyes went possessed him, then he gets eaten from Glitchic, then Stickguy screams in terror and it was a dream. Sonic rushes for the disc of Sonic Lost World, he sees Dr. Eggman holding the disc of the game. He was going to hack the game and replace Sonic into Dr. Eggman. Sonic runs for it, and duels Dr. Eggman, after the duel, Dr. Eggman went down and he gives the disc to Sonic, then he goes to home and tests the game, and he likes this game. After Gumball failed to get food, he went on a coffee bar, with Stickguy, he see Angel, the dog, become a human, due to the Ivy clones turn into a human. Stickguy and Gumball waits for the coffee, after he gets into it, he asks for a cup of coffee, after he got it, he suddenly some birds get into the bar and finds it dead, then Siri appeared and everyone scared and left the bar, then Stickguy and Gumball duels him. In dream logo land, Ivy appeared and he makes the Carlco logos and he puts a big 2000, then he invades the Dream Logos world, putting "Ivy is a nice one!" expect the Carlco ones. Gumball and his mom Nicole Watterson was exploring a volcano, he sees some parts of the volcano, then suddenly a portal of the dream logo land, Ivy stands on the volcano ground, and he picks Nicole and he attempts to let her fall in the lava, then after it's goodbye quote, he let fall in the lava, and Gumball said "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" then he gets Ivy, but she disappears, and he cries, but he got kidnapped by Siri. Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Coiny, David, Eraser, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, and Teardrop are making a new plan to save the world, because Ivy is trying to rule the world, Golf Ball draws the plan in the blackboard, and Firey Speaker Box sees Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Coiny, David, Eraser, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, and Teardrop, the plan was: 1. Get the weapons. 2. Buy props for war. 3. Kill Ivy. Then Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Coiny, David, Eraser, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, and Teardrop prepares to go in war, but they see Ivy kidnapping Gumball and Angel. Stickguy gets in Ivy's lair, and storms it, after getting to the room where Ivy is it at, he started ranting and fighting, after the fight, Stickguy let Angel and Gumball escape the castle, when they escape, the castle shortly collapses. Luxo Jr. sees a portal to get in the dream logo land, he sees the Carlco logos, he sees a hammer, which it will be used to break the logos, then he goes in action to break the logos, after he break the logos, he gets teleported back to earth. Angel went saved, but she was woken in the big ben, and he sees Bubble behind her, and Angel talks with Bubble, then, Bubble begins singing a song from The Three Mouseketters, then he got mysteriously disappeared, and Angel says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and falls to the void, getting on the Final Destination. Angel is in the Final Destination, Golf Ball appears, then she does a conversation with her, telling him that Ivy is ruling New York and turning into 123 Ivy City, she haves weapons to stop Ivy from ruling it, then she joins Angel and Luxo Jr.. In the Minimal Rock, a warrior named Ajax is presenting himself, saying "I, i am the supreme warrior of all history, I, AJAX!!!" then he prepares to fight Luxo Jr., then the duel begins, after the duel he disappears now and he has a soul flying up. Angel sneaks under at the Big Ben's clock, revealing under that it was Ivy breaking the clock, then he runs away for revealing his combative super villain, after he gets down, Bowser appeared, and he says "Bowser, i, will rule this world with Ivy and her evil allies, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" then he fights with Angel, after the duel he goes on the Bowser's Castle. after Angel gets on his castle, she suddenly sees Ivy kidnapping Richard Watterson, the actual person of New York, she follows Ivy. Angel had found Jeremy from JeremyToons series, Angel tells at him that he haves his power to let Jeremy turn into Super Jeremy, so he will save the world from Ivy, Angel gives the magic to him, then he turns into the Super Form, then she also haves snowboards to go fast in the snow mountain, then in the end they get hit by the walls because Ivy made them, then she found a haunted house that Fortran made. In the lava mountain, Stickguy visited it, then he saws Nicole's ear, then he pulls her out, revealing his body revived from being not burned in lava for no reason, she said that Gumball was killed by Siri, because Stickguy was too late from saving him, then they head to Bowser's Castle and they storm it, until now Bowser was revealed to be Ivy, because it thought he was a clone of her, then he unleashes his new plan. Meanwhile, Angel and Luxo Jr. are exploring Fortran's Haunted House, then Luxo Jr. uses a flashlight to see the rooms, then he found Fortran,and he is coming for they, then Angel starts fighting him, but Fortran can't attack because he lives in a pirate game, when Fortran dies he disappears in pixel pieces, then he found a exit to the house. Dr. Eggman sees Sonic playing with his Wii U, then he made his Wii U disappear and he gets in Dr. Eggman's lair, fighting him for the last time, after the battle Dr. Eggman forgives Sonic, then he disappears forever for life, then Sonic gets teleported in his house. The two bird, Bomb and Chuck are in the Superjail, later they found out to break the Superjail, then they're trying to find Siri, then he began fighting with him, after the battle she is self destructing and Bomb and Chuck run away, leading to the portal. Ivy haves an evil conversation with Nicole, he says that he has a Scan Passer 9000 that it has evil power, then she picks his Scan Passer 9000, she melts her, then he picks all of her and he closed it and ran away like a thief, but some of the Stickguy's gang, even Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Coiny, David, Eraser, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, and Teardrop noticed it, then they followed Ivy, Metal Sonic saws Ivy with her cup, then she heads to the Disney castle, meanwhile they're under the castle, Ivy gets to the control room so faster, then she put a chip to let the Disney castle fly, then the castle began to fly to...space. Stickguy gets to the castle and tries to get to the door, Ice Bird on the asteroid saws a Disney castle flying, then he flies and tries to get to the door, meanwhile Angel found Ivy's room and they fight for freedom, then after the battle she finally beats up, Stickguy says that violence is not the answer, then, in the end, Stickguy throws Ice Bird hits Ivy's head, then she gets out to the window, being ended up frozen, then he finds Nicole still liquid, means that she can't get in her normal form anymore, and Stickguy turn Angel back into the dog again, later Gumball and Richard Watterson comes back and Stickguy joins Red, Chuck, Bomb, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Coiny, David, Eraser, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, and Teardrop goes on their adventures, even with the liquid Nicole, the story went ended with a cinematic tape, that Ivy will be once back someday. Cast * Stickguy * Car * Tinny * Max * Stickgirl * Car 2 * Stickguy 2 * Memy9909 * Sonic the Hedgehog * Cast of TAWOG * Jeremy (Super Form) * Luxo Jr. * Bubble * Angel * Red * Chuck * Bomb * Golf Ball * Tennis Ball * Blocky * Coiny * and many more Production following the success of Stickguy Adventures, Jeremy Carpenter think will make another Stickguy film. In March 2009, Steve G. had been interested in returning to direct a another Stickguy film. Sony Pictures announced the film on February 18, 2009, DHX Media team up with JeremyToons Animation Studios and Stickguy Production to create a crossover film, the script is based on Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. In 2014, A shorter version is attached to Annie on December 19, 2014. Later the developed all storyline scene concepts. The film was originally set for release on October 16, 2015, but it was pushed to August 14, 2015 to avoid competition with Goosebumps, another Columbia film. Release Stickguy and The Mystery to New York premiered on July 31, 2015, in New York and United Kingdom, and was released on August 14, 2015 in United States. The film was also converted to the IMAX format and shown in specific European territories, including Russia, Ukraine, and Poland. An short film, titled 3M's Logo Short Film, was accompanied the film, while the United Kingdom, Argentina, Australia, Italy, Ireland, Mexico and New Zealand releases was accompanied by the Angry Birds Toons episodes Epic Sax-Off. Soundtrack Main article(s): Stickguy and The Mystery to New York (soundtrack) Home media Stickguy and The Mystery to New York was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on November 16, 2015. Special features included behind the scenes, the theaterical short film 3M's Logo Short Film, all-new short film Object Battle, 3 Stickguy! shorts, bloopers, and deleted scenes. Sequel (s) Main article(s): Stickguy and The Box of Toon A sequel was planned in 2015, set for release in June 16, 2017 called Stickguy and The Box of Toon. DVD Opening * 1. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo (2004-present) * 2. The Angry Birds Movie teaser trailer * 3. Hotel Transylvania 2 trailer * 4. Open Season: Scared Silly trailer * 5. Angry Birds Toons: Season 2, Volume 1 Preview * 6. Piggy Tales: The Complete 1st Season Preview * 7. Angry Birds Stella: The Complete 1st Season Preview * 8. The New Stickguy Show promo * 9. DVD Menu * 10. Rated PG MPAA Screen * 11. Columbia Pictures logo (1993-present) * 12. JeremyToons Animation Studios logo (2005-2017) Blu-Ray opening * 1. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo (2004-present) * 2. The Angry Birds Movie teaser trailer * 3. Hotel Transylvania 2 trailer * 4. Open Season: Scared Silly trailer * 5. Angry Birds Toons: Season 2, Volume 1 Preview * 6. Piggy Tales: The Complete 1st Season Previe * 7. Angry Birds Stella: The Complete 1st Season Preview * 8. The New Stickguy Show promo * 9. Blu-ray Menu * 10. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning/Homeland Security Investigations Special Agent Screen * 11. National Intellectual Property Rights Coordination Center Screen * 12. Warning/Attention Screens * 13. Interview/Commentary Screen * 14. Columbia Pictures logo (1993-present) * 15. JeremyToons Animation Studios logo (2005-2017) Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia